The Polar Opposite Twins
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: For one Okumura Fem!Rin who was left alone until late at night after school, naturally she would go out to play, right? It was then and there she met Blue who sensed her potential...rather than leave her alone, Aoko decided to make her a force of good as she knew if left unchecked, BAM Counter Force. This girl, is a true-blue deviant since Flatt Escardos. At least Rin's not nuts.
1. Chapter 1

Aoko and Rin

She was 17 around the end of Showa Period. Then attended Clock Tower while juggling a University in England, before going on a journey around the world five years later after graduating both schools, while annoyed that Touko pins HER debts on her by borrowing obscene amounts of money in HER name. Karma came back biting when what she used that money for, got her a Sealing Designate, serves her right! Humph!

By 1995, she met a young boy unlucky enough to get saddled with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. She gave him a pair of glasses she stole from Touko for his use.

Around 2000s, she heard of a wonder-teacher in Clock Tower who got saddled with the title Lord El-Melloi until its actual heir was of age. Churning out many Brand and Pride-Class Magi with humanity and a conscience. She felt Clock Tower will be fine with him around and he's forever safe because his students adored him to bits they'll readily defend him, because circuit quality and amount be damned, they gained those ranks!

By 2003, she met Shiki again, this time as a High Schooler...for the last time. She's 31 and STILL unmarried.

After wandering some more, she got into a particular town, where she felt great power within.

More powerful than her unless she uses Blue, she sought to check it out.

"There had better not be a trouble-maker here!" she frowned as she tracked down the presence...to a little girl in a simple, but cute summer dress and a pair of slippers. She was by a park all by herself, playing by herself with a sullen look on her face.

'That's quite a gloomy face kid.' Aoko approached the girl who was sitting on a sandbox. 'What got you sad?'

'School.'

'School?'

'Ano ne, my twin brother is super-smart, but he's a shy kid, so boys pick on him. I lose my temper easily when he's in trouble and fight off the bullies who are so weak they needed an ambulance!' the girl huffed. 'They wanna look strong by picking on the shy, quiet kids! But the teachers scold me for fighting back yet not them who started it?' she cried incredulously. 'Even daddy scolds me for fighting! At least my brother understands and thanks me!' she was upset about that very much!

"Needs an ambulance?" Aoko frowned. 'How strong are ya kid?' she asked curiously.

'Well, I'm always so strong s'long as I remember so I had to be careful sometimes.' said Rin as she picked up a rock...and crushed it in her tiny hands till they're crumbs! Aoko's eyes widened. 'The ambulance part was as nice I can be or...gulp...' she croaked awkwardly.

Yup, cannot leave this kid unchecked, she thought. No wonder the bullies needed an ambulance! She subtly cast spells on the kid to determine her traits.

...a core, not circuits...only phantasmal creatures can have cores!

...and she's a half-demon. Demon mother perhaps, raised as a human? Or a demon father?

At least the girl genuinely means well, but goes about it WRONG!

'Where do you live?'

'In a monastery where my dad and other priests live in.' said the girl. 'They're like his followers. They raised me and Yukio after daddy found us under a bridge as babies. I'm Rin!' Rin piped up with a smile.

'I'm Aoko, chibi.' Aoko patted her head. 'Where's your twin?'

'Daddy's training him to be a priest...semi-something.' Rin explained with a stumble in her words as she couldn't pronounce that one word.

'Seminarian.' Aoko snorted. 'And he's not making a Nun out of you?'

'Nope. No idea how to teach nuns, probably...we live in an all-male priests' dorm.' said Rin. Ahhh, that explains it, Aoko thought with an eyeroll. 'When I'm 15 one day, I hafta move out...but don't wanna...makes me think I don't wanna grow up and I'm eight right now.' Rin told Aoko sadly. 'I'll be separated from Yukio one day. Doesn't help I don't have friends since everyone's scared of me.'

That explains why she's in a playground all alone and friendless.

'Well Rin-chan...not all kids are strong like you...and nobody wants to get hurt.' Aoko told Rin. 'That is why, be gentle.'

'Be...gentle?' Rin blinked. 'Aren't I gentle enough?'

Aoko inwardly snorted. She was no gentle girl when she was young. She was quite the hellion tomboy in her day with an 'extremely strong' personality and lived an honest life, in order not to regret any decision she makes.

'Yes...hold back, even when you're angry, so whenever you're mad, kids no longer go to hospital.' Aoko explained gently. 'I'll teach you every after school on how to be a gentle lady.' Rin perked up at that.

'OK!'

'Let me see the place you live in. Anyone home?'

'Nope!'

**(A:N-now kids, do NOT bring strangers to YOUR home however gullible and dumb you are...this bring home nice people thing only works in fiction! Do this in real life, you're DEAD, and your house's valuables taken!)**

Rin led Aoko to the dorms...and Aoko sensed a Bounded Field over the place. Nothing against mages like her. Most likely for something else...maybe, pure phantasmals to hide Rin from them perhaps?

Aoko put a hypnosis spell on Rin so she can explore unhindered.

They're no ordinary priests, if they can make Bounded Fields.

She invaded the office via windows instead of lockpicking the door as there's no way to unlock it from the inside if she did and she doesn't know magecraft how to!

The books...were eyebrow-raising.

Books about Demon Lore, Demon Pharmacology, and Spellbooks regarding Summoning and other sorcery definitely NOT known by the Church she knows, and nothing about this in Clock Tower either!

It's different.

She decided to stake out the dorms, while subtly teaching Rin every after school when they're sure nobody's around...while Aoko rented a cheap apartment to get by.

That's the plan.

For now, as Rin told her that everyone comes home for a late dinner, she definitely has time to read all these books, so she had Rin knowing false memories and put her to bed while setting an alarm to seven thirty pm so she can read the books...by copying everything she could, and gathered information by looking into files!

In three hours, she managed to accomplish a lot and leave after closing the lights in the office, and closed the windows, before renting said cheap apartment.

xxx

In her apartment, a typical 1R cheap place with thin walls to match...

"OK, let's go over this again." Aoko thought, "There exists another Church Branch nobody knows about specializing against demons and both the Church I know and Clock Tower clearly clueless about it, just as how these guys are clueless about their counterpart." she frowned. These bunch, the True Cross Order specializes in Anti-Demon Magecraft, calling themselves Exorcists.

Has it occurred to them that they're dealing with Phantasmals, thinking they're Demons?

Only Phantasmals, can have cores, not Circuits.

Training Stage: Page to Exwire to Licensed Exorcists come some Exams.

Not only that, they report to someone weirdly enough, called Mephisto Pheles!

Letters from him to Fujimoto Shiro, were his replies to the man regarding Rin herself. The older twin is unaware of her heritage. Yukio was pure human, while Rin got the genes.

There's also progress letter replies regarding Yukio's training as a young Page, an Exorcist Trainee studying the basics. Yukio has no ability in wielding a sword, but with his smarts, is capable of being a licensed Aria, Dragoon and Doctor one day, with limited ability in Taming that Summoning greatly exhausts him, even low-level demons! Yukio is aware of what his sister is and poor Rin left in the dark!

Rin is a sweet, but sad girl who genuinely cares for her twin though answers it with violence on anyone who dared look at her brother wrong because nobody told her what to properly do. The priests here did a good job raising her though they forgot crucial stuff, but a future betrayal may turn her against humanity, if ever and the kid is powerful. Magic Cores are akin to Nuclear Power Source, an inexhaustible supply while Magic Circuits mages have are akin to factories that rely on supply before generation. Poor kid will get killed for what wasn't her fault and that did not sit well with Aoko, girl's lineage be damned. She believed ANYONE can save the world, race-be-damned.

'Let's keep this a secret, Rin-chan.' said Aoko in mischief with a 'shhh' expression with a wink the next day, after Aoko told Rin about training in how to be a gentle lady, and a 'magic girl' like Aoko.

'K~!'

Aoko told Rin that Rin was very strong because she had magic. And plenty of it that excess made her body too strong that Rin's current strength, was akin to a physically-fit bodybuilding man whose strength can break bones...despite how Rin looked as a little girl.

Proper Girl lessons aside, she taught Rin Magecraft, to inspire the girl to study as 'There's no such thing as dumb Magical Girls! We study every day!' indeed, Magi do, and Aoko told that to Rin who showed lack of interest in studying even if she was motivated to learn magic. Schoolwork? She's demotivated with good reason: its an unhappy place for her.

She taught Rin sorcery, and making things simple, so she can 'cast quickly' as being slow in battles will get you hurt or worse, dead! She taught Rin what made Aoko deadly in that regard... Aoko's specialty is her remarkably skilled utilization of mystic energy, which is about a hundred times more efficient than the average magus, allowing her to perform wonders with very little energy.

Rin is a Fire and Wind-Element Mage with the attribute of Reinforcement, using Blue Flames and capable of Kinetic Energy attacks as well. Aoko taught her the Fundamentals and Elemental Magic known to Clock Tower as well as making Bounded Fields and Barriers(she asked connections for help regarding Rin's education as Aoko's own know-how is limited)...and when she was older, taught Rin how to fight. When Rin expressed interest in magical beauty products as girls her age are starting to use some...Aoko cheerfully called many people about that!

Normally for Magi, Magic is activated when a Magic Formula is set into motion. To run a magic formula, one must first generate mystic energy by converting one's life force into mystic energy via Magic Circuits, and the generated energy travels through the circuit, sent to the magic foundation to activate the magic formula.

That will NOT apply for Rin and her kind. Not even with Exorcists. All they needed is knowledge and power to execute, and bam. They need not contact formulas and foundations.

Which is unfair.

Magi cannot leave the land where their foundation is engraved. If they do, it'll cause their decline. However, if teachings are passed orally, Magi can live and operate anywhere with no worry about declining, but all magi are effing shut-ins preferring never to leave unless forced to and engraved their foundations into the land. But for the Aozaki, they declined upon leaving their original land before they got saddled with Misaki Town...and when that ol' geezer engraved in their new land when he figured how to gain Blue, this resulted in Touko and her own gain of Magic Circuits when generations before them after the ol' ghoul got jack.

She studied the Exorcists. They too, have Circuits, but their case was oral education and 'simply doing it'. They operate and live anywhere thus have no fear of declining in power through children.

Thus when Rin is 15, she is many things: a budding beauty, a capable woman in the house, and unknown to her family, a mage.

A young girl of average height with long hair and chin-length sidelocks. She wears her hair in a high ponytail with cute scrunchies. She has very pale skin due to what she unwittingly was and thanks to her own modifications, has a very feminine face with no hint of androgynity as normally, everyone resembles both parents but her face was utterly feminine, and was curvaceously-slender and trim with shapely legs and stacked where it counts. Her eyes were also an unnatural shade of blue impossible for all human genes to have and make. The shade of blue fire.

Granted, too much magic exposure alters the practitioner over time, but Rin's was minimal.

She changed over the years due to Aoko's teachings. From the explosive tempers if anyone dared to harm Yukio, she developed a malice technique where she amplifies her angry aura with her presence into terrifying the mooks...she calmed down, especially when as a kid, people remember how she sent her brother's bullies packing in an ambulance so people feared her and Yukio lived a normal school life no longer fearing bullying for his intellect, and glasses that made him look like a nerd.

Everyone quickly learned that bully him, you go to hospital with broken bones as the twin sister, was crazy-strong.

Her foster family enjoyed her cooking when she learned how to, and the monastery never looked and smelled cleaner! However, everyone noticed her interests in regards to books. She collects science books now as well as manga of a specific genre!

But one thing Rin was cranky over these days?

When they were 13, the twins had to have their own bedrooms. Rin had separation anxiety the priests had to wean her out of. She cried, whined and threw a tantrum, but its an absolute necessity in life...

And now at 15?

'Nee Yuki, any reason why I can't stay here?' Rin asked her brother during spring break. She was washing the dishes after breakfast. 'Bad enough we get separate rooms, this is even worse.' she said sulkily.

Yukio sighed.

His older sister was too good for him despite what she was. Overprotective, clingy, but thankfully NOT smothering and is on the supportive side...because she pushes him to be stronger and go for what he wanted in life when he once told her he wanted to be a doctor. She went as far as making him continue to high school as due to money issues, only one of them can proceed. She let him have it.

Normally, Exorcists earn a lot of money. The lowest salary is 600.000 yen for lower-class Exorcists and he is currently a middle-class, his salary being 1.2 million yen because he has two meisters. Those with more meisters earn more than those with just one. The problem? Exorcist supplies are expensive. What little they have left, goes to bills and life's necessities. Their father bargained Pheles for a higher salary until both twins are fifteen to be able to finish Junior High levels as Elementary to Junior High is absolutely compulsory education. This is so Rin can get a job at fifteen to ease financial woes.

'Neesan, priests are getting crappy reputations as pedos and lolicons lately no thanks to some idiots overseas. We keep up to date with religious news worldwide.' Yukio told her much to her choking and nearly dropped a plate in the sink. 'That's on the news lately.' he pointed out with a sigh. 'You really have to move out so nobody accuses father and the others that they're keeping a girl for their lolicon fetishes.'

'You've got to be kidding!' Rin gasped out, looking at her much-taller brother incredulously who was by the dining table, drinking tea. 'Dad and the uncles aren't like that!' she cried in horror.

'Everyone's under suspicion, so your moving out is a necessity to keep accusations away.' Yukio deadpanned. 'It doesn't help that you grew up...er...well-developed...' he gulped as he looked at her from head to toe. Doesn't help that his sister wears long skirts and grew up a good girl, adding to fantasy factors of the mentally-depraved. 'If only those morons in the west weren't thinking with their lower heads, we wouldn't be having this problem.'

'No kidding.' Rin moped. 'This is all their fault I have to move out!' she wailed.

She really did NOT want to.

However, she knew at some point, she needed to...because unknown to her family, she's a mage. She was unhappy for the rest of the day.

Well, Yukio would miss his sister's cooking. When she started at nine years old, she had great talent in being a cook that even the most mundane of home cooking, was made incredible by her and somehow, the others looked and felt younger in years though they paid for that by suffering in the toilet a lot. For them as kids, they grew up stronger too. Yukio was able to endure hellish training because of her food. When he eats during break, his fatigue goes away and his body quickly recovers from stress and exhaustion somehow. At abnormally quick rates at that.

He felt his sister was slowly but surely awakening, and unwittingly uses her powers through food and cleaning, as an old building like this cannot be impossibly, perfectly spick and span done alone by a teenage girl. Those yellowing tiles with mold? Perfectly white and clean tile grout as an example!

And now that they're fifteen...he was worried.

The seal will break soon...and she can soon see THEM.

xxx

At the Job Centre...

Rin went for her strengths. Cooking. But in the Culinary Area of the Job Centre, applicants were tested on how well they work under pressure.

Rin was glad she watched cooking videos on Youtube now...

'So applicants, you will have five pressure tests and you must pass at least four before we can qualify you for any restaurant as you lack College Diplomas in HRM Courses.' said the head judge, Takaoka Senji. 'We will start with the basic French Omelette...a soft-boiled egg...and a poached egg. All in 8 minutes!' he declared. 'Even College Graduates and seasoned chefs have trouble with this, but they made it.' he said. 'A restaurant's accolades depend entirely on the cooks! How fast they made it, the skill and instinct required, presentation, and of course, taste and texture! To add to the pressure test, onlookers are watching you!' he grinned, as some of the applicants look nervous. But not Rin as indeed, there ARE watchers!

"Hah, I watched pressure tests, and even challenged myself at home until I got it perfect, even with help of Structural Analysis spells. This is easy!" Rin thought, keeping a cool look on her face. She conquered the 4 minute omelette benchmark with half a minute to spare as well as done this challenge at home. To quote Chef Leung, when one tests a newcomer chef, the first thing you get them to make, is an omelette. And Eggs...while they're dirt cheap, they're also tough to handle due to how fast they cook, how they quickly stick, etc.

Since most people here aren't familiar with the challenge, looking curious and lost, clearly, they didn't watch the show! She only knew when she explored enough in youtube for cooking challenges. The judges clearly did.

'You are granted only 5 eggs, have 8 minutes, only one chance...starting now!'

This was multi-tasking skills. Rin first heated up her two pots of water to high heat, before working on her omelette. The eggs were the large kind, and the time needed for a soft-boiled egg for a large egg, is five minutes. And a boiled water on a level she wanted, is three minutes. The poached egg is a bit tricky, as the sign it's just right is 2-3 minutes, but she favors 2 mins and 40 secs. Then the 4 minute omelette, she can perfectly do. The 4 minute moist-and-custardy type with a smooth, perfectly-yellow surface.

Time management and vigilance, is a must-have here. The tricky parts were the poached egg and omelette. At least when the water boils, soft-boileds are mostly hands-off!

So as she waits for water to boil, she whisks her eggs for omelettes and adding the right amount of salt so the eggs will break down as she whisks.

When the water started boiling, she put her soft-boiled egg in one pot carefully...and for her poached egg, she stirred up the water using cooking chopsticks, before putting her cracked egg in, and skillfully stirring it to an ideal shape, while buttering the heated pan with her free hand, coating the whole thing.

The tricky part, was extraction and timing.

Soon, all she had left, was plating, and towel-drying the omelette with a paper towel aaaand just in time. Just as how she practiced at home!

Judging came!

Rin's was perfectly done, while others flunked in one or two eggs or worse, all three. Others had the taste and texture but flunked in presentation.

The next challenge, is the Oyster Challenge! Really straight out of Masterchef! Seriously? But only one dish at least, the Japanese Poached one instead of three.

The last one, as apparently, those eggs were three challenges? Why, a curry dish!

'This is gourmet curry we're talking about, cooks! This is not your mom's home-cooking curry with those roux cubes! You will make your own spice blends with your curry!' said second judge Oomura Takahiro as assistants took out wooden chests of who-knows-what. 'We gave you a Spice Box, and we will finally allow you to use the mini fridges that were behind you the whole time! Use them well as you only have one shot, and your time is 45 minutes! This is your last test, make the most of it!'

Rin found herself glad she studied now...

xxx

'I'm home!' Rin sighed tiredly as she has a last day in the Monastery.

'Neesan, how did your job hunt go?'

'I was given a recommendation to work in a restaurant Yukio.' Rin showed the envelope she carried. 'I passed five exams and I watched Masterchef and practiced till I got sick of em.' Rin snorted with a scoff. 'Passing the exams was easy! I'll start next week!'

'Heee, that gives us plenty of time for transition too.' said Yukio in relief.

'Yeah, I'll have to stake out the place I'll be working in soon.' said Rin. 'Taste their food, know what it looks like and how it's made so I won't screw up. But uh...transitioning might be a little difficult...' she said awkwardly.

'Why is that?'

'I got chucked to Kyoto, working for a Ryokan called Toraya Inn!' upon hearing those words, Yukio _knew_ Mephisto has a hand in this! This was so they can keep an eye on her! Toraya Inn is the Myoo-Dha Headquarters! 'I have free room and board at least, thank goodness...' said Rin in relief. 'Incase anything happens, I can earn enough money to go to an apartment of my own...'

xxx

Seijuuji Gakuen, Principal's Office...

Yukio confronted Mephisto about it.

'Hoho! Yes, I admit, I had a hand in that.' said Mephisto while drinking tea. 'Both of you are fifteen now. In her case she will awaken soon, so it is imperative she must be near Exorcists as a precaution until it's safe.' he said with a laugh. 'But still, little sister's a good cook, something I'd never see coming in our kind who only knew nothing but causing havoc and mayhem.' he snorted. 'For now, I will handle everything to keep our world away from her until some things just can't be helped.' he said. 'Let's see how long this lasts...her stay in a human life, before what's inevitable comes around...' he purred.

'By the way, I studied that bit of lunch you have me study.' Mephisto continued.

'And?'

'After studying it, I ate it and it's damn good!' Mephisto smacked his lips. 'However! There were traces of something intriguing.' he grinned. 'Sorcery.'

'Sorcery?!' Yukio howled, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Yeees...it's too well-done to be accidental out of late-blooming powers.' said Mephisto. airily 'You say that her food heals stress, fatigue and exhaustion? I detected that in all ingredients, the health benefits and properties are all maxed out somehow. The deliciousness was at least, done normally, to mask the fact that she tweaked the food.' his grin was all-teeth out of amusement. 'Let's visit her room shall we? Where is she now?'

'She went out to get the cheapest tickets to Kyoto, a one-way trip. We haven't much time.' said Yukio urgently as the two found themselves in Rin's clean and very girly bedroom.

Mephisto did most of the exploring...and by the foot of Rin's bed, was a box. A box with the label, 'Comic Books'.

'Her comic book collection?' Yukio frowned as Mephisto knelt on one knee to open the box. Indeed, what's inside is comic books! He took them all out carefully, and with a wave of his hand, the empty box suddenly had hardbound cover books inside!

'Wha?!' Mephisto took out a book and opened it but found runic writing in red ink. All pages in parchment.

'Bingo.' he said. 'Someone discovered your sister, and taught her magic.' said Mephisto to Yukio's disbelief. Slack-jawed as Mephisto looked at the title. 'And this one says, 'General Fundamentals of Sorcery, Grade One'.' with a snap of his fingers, the box was as if nobody touched it. He simply reversed time and erased their traces. They were also back in his office.

'Then, can we go back in time to know WHEN neesan learned magic?' Yukio croaked out.

'I'll look at the 'when' part...and we'll wait for Fujimoto-kun to come back from his mission since it's something both of you must view together.' said Mephisto. 'That means enough time for me to look waaaay back.'

'Right...I can't believe this happened under our noses! So much for normal life for her!'

'Well, no matter how we plan and triple-check it...there will always be a spanner in the works as there is no such thing as a perfect plan. I learned that about 900 years ago.' said Mephisto wryly. 'Which is why I learned the art of back-ups.' he chuckled. 'By the time Rin is in Kyoto...we can do the film-viewing all we like, unhindered! Won't that be fun with popcorn?'


	2. Toraya Inn

Toraya Inn

When Yukio left his office, Mephisto proceeded to watch Rin, undetected on his floating couch and following her.

Rin was on her way home after purchasing a ticket on the Shinkansen, when she came across Aoko. 'Sensei!' she greeted happily. Mephisto got a bit closer to see this woman his sister ran to meet and greet. A beautiful woman with unnatural shade of red hair and blue eyes, carrying a large trunk.

"She must be the introducer and teacher." he thought.

'I came to check on you for one last time.' said Aoko. 'Considering what I am, I have to be within reach.' she said wryly. 'People in the west are starting a lot of shit, so my carefree days are over.' she sighed miserably. 'I have a great backer with the El-Melloi Party, but that's not enough these days.'

'Too many amoral bastards who crossed many lines and got magecraft exposed?'

'Yeah. And in a world where cameras can get anything recorded quickly? Even worse.' said Aoko tiredly. 'And most traditionalists don't even know what a cell phone is or e-mail for crying out loud...they won't know what a CCTV camera is either.' she sighed unhappily. 'I contacted some people and we'll gather to help clean up the west to preserve secrecy of our society. Barthomeloi's furious, and snarky that Europe should be more disciplined than us Asians. Hah, they don't know discipline even if it bit them in the ass!' she sneered. 'We asians know better unlike them and we took secrecy seriously, thank-you-very-much.' she huffed with an armfold. 'Said asians got real angry with her, me included, made spiteful comments around sparking the local grapevine.'

'That's discriminatory against us you know.' Rin pouted unhappily.

'Sadly the people who govern our society are all like that.' Aoko sighed. 'What a pain in the ass!' she scratched her head furiously. 'One day we'll need you too OK? For now earn enough money to go to Europe and become a Freelancing Mage like me too. We're swamped!'

'Hai hai...' Rin giggled. 'Have fun~'

'What's fun about chasing reckless morons around the world?!'

'The pleasure of the hunt, and tanning their ass with your own hands before they're slammed shut by Milyonecarion as Sealing Designates for the rest of their lives?' Rin suggested innocently with a girlish coy pose. Mephisto wondered now what a Sealing Designate is as that seems to be heavy punishment...

Aoko looked thoughtful and grinned darkly.

'Sounds about right...' she purred in a vindictive light. 'I'm not getting any younger so punishment is warranted!'

'You know you can afford getting younger through potions, right because you're filthy rich? Last I checked you have no successor for your Magic. Not married, not even adopted a kid, nada.' Rin reminded her. Aoko was 31 when she met her. Seven years later she's now 38.

'I'll cross that bridge later.' said Aoko with a pinch of her nose. 'I prepared a failsafe in any case so the Fifth Magic will not disappear. So PLEASE get a ticket for England soon! You know where to go and job pays well!' and she ran off for her train, running back into the train station Rin just left.

'...today's mages must've gotten a dose of stupid. Haaa...' Rin sighed before going home. 'Well, gotta earn that plane ticket to score millions soon...' and she went home by commute.

'...interesting...' Mephisto mused, intrigued. 'Little sister is affiliated to another organization, huh?'

He thus followed Aoko all the way to England...and learned a lot about this society of Magi.

As he told Yukio, there's no such thing as perfect plans. There's always a Spanner. In this case, this lady is that very spanner.

xxx

At home, Rin packed up her stuff. Some clothes she would like to wear on her first week and simply have the rest sent over by batches over time, and her box of books into a nice big trunk. All set.

She has to bring with her, her magecraft books. Lucky Aoko was generous and never charged her since she was stinking rich anyway.

However, she did add some odd book as she grew up. She added Demonology. Books about demons and how to deal with them, as well as Onmyoudo to her repertoire. That's about it.

She mastered them all, of course!

But still, she would be saying goodbye to the place she called home for many, many years that made her sad.

Aoko approved of how she grew up, as brats these days take many things for granted. Growing up poor, made her and her brother appreciate things in life, and grew up with a high moral compass and humble. That, and due to being poor, they were fine with Rin being a Spellcaster instead of a Magus as Magus spend FOREVER researching to reach Akasha and obtain all magical knowledge of the world, hoping to obtain magecraft in the era of gods as modern magecraft is weak and inferior compared to days of old, evident in Caster-Class Servants in past Holy Grail Wars who used powerful ancient magic of their time, and they want that power. Spending money, and kidnapping people to experiment on them in their wake like cold-blooded scientists of old.

And so, she sighed as she went out one last time, to the playground she met Aoko in and saw her child self talking to a younger Aoko.

'And it all started here.' but she saw some Coal Tars floating around, making her twitch. In the books, they are a tiny, airborne Demon that possesses fungi, flecks of dust, and dirt. It is attracted to dark, dank places, as well as humans with dark natures. Wide-eyed ones are OK, nasty-looking ones are self-explanatory and must be killed. However, friendly or not, breathing them in causes lungs to rot...to deal with them, spray them with Holy Water. But in Rin's case, she can just burn them to death.

...and why is so many of them around?!

She can't handle it by herself, not without betraying statute of secrecy.

Only option: pretend they don't exist.

'Sigh...I don't wanna move to an apartment...'

Up above...

Mephisto took out Kurikara to inspect it.

...the seal has a slight crack.

Little sister can see the Coal Tars but due to vast numbers, she understandably played pretend. Not even she, can deal with all this herself.

This many? "Astaroth must have sent them out by the bulk...out of all brothers, he's the most loyal to daddy dearest." he thought dryly, shaking his head in sarcastic amusement.

xxx

At home...

'Yukio, okaeri!' Rin chimed, seeing her brother in casual clothes. She had seen him in seminarian garb once, and had to hold back laughter as it looked funny on him.

'Neesan, has anything happened around here so far?' Yukio asked her. 'Trouble started near here according to gossip, but nothing clear about it.'

'Ehhh nope. After buying a ticket, I went straight home, took out some money for shopping and cook dinner since you come home in the afternoon lately, unlike before so you'll eat dinner on time for a change.'

'Haha, that's true...neesan, before you leave, write some recipes OK? Goodness knows I don't think I can go back to childhood food!' Yukio complained, making his sister giggle. 'I compared food back then to now...uggghh...'

'Yes yes~! Go get me a pen and a notebook! Oh, and sticky notes, glue and scissors as adhesives on sticky notes wear off in time.'

'Alright!' Yukio went to his room to see Mephisto there. 'Sir.' he went all business instantly.

'There is now a crack in the seal.' said Mephisto as he took out Kurikara and showed Yukio a small crack. 'She can now see lowest-level creatures. She saw the flood of Coal Tars this afternoon and she ignored it as it's impossible for her to deal with them all, not without exposing magic to normal folk~' he chuckled. 'Astaroth is actively looking for her and who knows who else who are employing subtle means. Astaroth wouldn't know subtlety even if it came out doing the tap dance.'

'...noted.' Yukio groaned. 'I won't let neesan out tonight.' he swore. 'What about her trip to Kyoto tomorrow? Compromised?'

'I'll see what happens tonight as humanity sleeps.'

xxx

Meanwhile, in Kyoto...

'...so, are we all clear here?' the clone asked Suguro Tatsuma and Torako, as well as the heads of Houjou and Shima Families and their highest-ranking members.

They were naturally, stunned by the reveal.

The reveal that IT has a children - twins - with a human woman fifteen years ago. The one with the 'blood' is sealed and unaware of her lineage and lived a normal life under the current Paladin's roof. However, due to financial issues, Rin took on a job in the Job Centre, applying for the Culinary Industry and passed the exams.

She was originally to be signed to a French Restaurant in Tokyo, but due to circumstances, wants Rin near the Order as a precaution incase she awakens.

'It will be intense, so keep an eye on this sword...and it's important that you smack a few seals on the sword as well.' Mephisto took out a few paper seals. 'But! Should the crack grow too big with even a minor glow, get Rin out of Kyoto to the mountains as awakenings tend to be flashy.' he warned.

'But that would mean our deaths!' Mamushi burst out in horror. 'How on earth will we survive THAT?! Blue flames can even burn our souls! No afterlife not even reincarnation! Absolute death!' she freaked out.

'Rin was raised right by Fujimoto alongside her brother.' said Mephisto. 'She knew morals, conscience, humility, honesty, things demons will never know. Heck, even I learned those after a couple thousand years and had to self-discipline myself to stay constant, but Rin was raised into those since she learned language. The only times she was ever violent, was if Yukio is hurt by others. Nothing else.' he said, showing 'videos' of the past as otherwise that, she was normal albeit overprotectively-doting and caring for her very human twin. 'She will hold back and give you time to run and take cover at her own expense if need be and only let loose when she is sure you are safe from her. That is the kind of girl she is.'

'Had she been a normal human too, I would have let her go to that French Restaurant to work in as the judging panel deemed her skilled enough to work there but sadly, given dear ol' dad is her father, she's unlucky in that regard.'

'Excuse us for not being a French Restaurant.' Torako grumbled at him. 'We will be on a watch-and-see basis.' she said. 'And the lot of you will pretend to be kitchen workers too just to keep an eye on her since I'm not an Exorcist like you guys.' she told the monks behind her before looking at Mephisto. 'How good is she to be sent there?'

Mephisto replayed the Applicant Exam Event. They watched her cook like a pro, accomplishing the challenges with no sweat nor hint of nervousness caused by anxiety and pressure. When judging came, her work was highly praised.

'...she specializes in Japanese and French, but is limited by funds, so she perfected what she currently can afford to make, that's well within Fujimoto's affordability.' said Mephisto. 'And given what she is, her tongue is very sensitive to flavors and flaws in food, driving her to cook at a young age to eat perfect food leading to years of study. And she makes cheap fare classy. However...if she grows to care for those who cares for her, her food gains a side effect.'

'Side effect?' Kinzo frowned.

'What is that, sir?' Juzo questioned. Mephisto took out a photo of Fujimoto and Yukio. Their old selves as stressed, gaunt and skinny. 'This is before...and after three months, this is after.' another photo showing younger, glowing-in-health males who look like they ate well. 'For exorcists, their pay is high and you're aware of that as you get paid high monthy too.' Mephisto told them. 'However, majority of humans, don't know how to budget, and economize so they overbuy supplies in bulk, leaving barely enough for themselves till next payday. Honestly, haven't they heard of strategic usage so they won't waste anything? Knights and Arias are the richest Exorcists by far...unless they got multiple meisters to overspend on, that is.'

'By the looks of things, Fujimoto-kun overspends too.' Tatsuma commented, looking at the photos.

'Ammo for dragoons isn't cheap.' said Mephisto sagely. 'In order of poor-ness, Dragoons at the lowest of the low in poverty, followed by Doctor, followed by Tamer, then Aria and Knight who are financially-stable.'

The monks look utter deadpan at that.

'We **wish** we **can say** that for ourselves! We're Knights/Arias!' the three families yelled at him, making Mephisto laugh. Sure they got high paychecks, they hardly spend on other stuff as most of their money goes to keeping their ancestral lands and temples. Since the blue night happened, they lost their tourists and parishioners which was where their income comes from. So as a last ditch effort to keep money coming, they built this Inn.

Toraya Inn has forty rooms that can be adjusted as needed.

They were barely getting by thanks to the Inn. If they didn't build the Inn before things got really bad...

xxx

On a trip to Kyoto...

Yukio accompanied his sister on the trip there the next day via Shinkansen.

'Wow, never rode a shinkansen before, I'm a little excited!' Rin said as they brought bento with them to have lunch onboard.

'Well, dad saved up for this, so we can afford a one-way and a two-way for me.' said Yukio. In truth, it's HIS money as he is a paid Exorcist but she doesn't know that.

'Heee...'

And the ride was so smooth that she marveled over in amazement.

'Had we taken a bus, we'd take until sunset to get here but we got here during lunch...incredible!' Rin marveled as they got off the station as Yukio took out a paper map next. He knows where Toraya is, but he had to put on an act.

'Here we are, neesan.' said Yukio while they STILL ignored the Coal Tars. 'Toraya Inn. Your workplace.' they went inside to ask the sweeping old man where the boss was, Mrs. Suguro Torako.

'Oh, you finally came!' Torako greeted as everyone pretended NOT TO KNOW Yukio as she ushered Rin into her office for an interview.

'Okumura-kun, that girl...?'

'She's my older twin sister not in the know.' said Yukio. 'No idea father and I and the other priests in our home are Exorcists and we'd like to keep it that way. No masho either.' he said.

'Oh...'

'Well, working here WILL get her a masho and she'll find out eventually...'

'That's what I'm afraid of, but it's for her safety that she works here until we deem it safe.'

xxx

The Interview Panel were those in the know of her identity.

Rin revealed she wanted to help her brother's school fees as they're too poor only one of them can move on to high school and she had to move out anyway, due to a viral news on the Religious Channels about Pedophile Priests abroad preying on little kids and teenagers and Rin **is a girl** living **in an all-boys' monastery**...as a kid it can be overlooked as the news only happened a few days ago. Had Rin stayed in the monastery with news let out, the neighbors' tongues will wag and get her foster family in trouble, falsely accused they're keeping her 'for fun'. Yukio also had to hide during the day, making sure nobody sees him go home in the Monastery as he's 15 despite how tall and muscular he looked.

She also targeted fields of her specialty which was cooking or she's even OK with working as a maid for a rich family. But considering she read a lot of manga in how can that go wrong...yep, restaurant it is!

Next is a practical exam.

'Our selling point is washoku. Particularly Omotenashi-Washoku using seasonal ingredients.' said Torako as they took her to the kitchen. 'You may use anything you like as long as it's a dish that will satisfy all of us. You have one hour, to make a set meal...starting now.' they stayed out of Rin's way as the girl moved in large strides to get to what she needed.

She washed the rice first before steaming it on a pot, and gathered ingredients. Vegetables, herbs, fish and meat. The way she cut them all with knives and a cleaver was utterly smooth, quick and no effort at all because she was too strong that there was no physical resistance from ingredients, before preparing to cook them in skillets and woks, effectively multitasking...but on the last ten minutes, she made the soup, and plated everything else while waiting for the soup to be done...with a minute to spare.

'Done!'

The plating was gorgeous, smells divinely mouthwatering and matched aesthetics. The rice was very fluffy! The supplementary pickles she chose, were rakkyo.

'Let's eat starting with the fish dish!'

Fish dish alone brought a great flavor impact they wondered about the meat, and she used pork ribs...then the vegetable dish with soup last. It was flavor harmonic balance and the pickles of choice sweetened the deal.

'W-wow!' Juzo exclaimed. 'And you're 15!'

'Yup.' Rin nodded.

'Hey how about I take you out on a date?' Kinzo, like any typical man, goes for girls who can cook.

'E-Ehhh?!'

'You monkey, she's only 15!' Mamushi yelled, tripping him.

'Ow! What wazzat for you snake woman?!' Kinzo yelled indignantly, rubbing his nose.

'For being a lolicon!'

'It's a five year gap, five!'

'...is this normal?' Rin sweatdropped.

'Nevermind those two,' Uwabami coughed awkwardly while Yaozo twitched. 'But nonetheless, good job.'

'You're hired, Okumura-san.' Torako smiled. 'It's currently spring season so lots of tourists here. We'll task you with the desserts booth, OK?'

'Desserts booth?'

'Yes, when it's 'the season', lots of foreigners come in this side of Kyoto for cultural experience.' said Torako. 'And they want to bring some sweets a lot, and it's where our money comes from.' she said. 'Your job is Wagashi Production, supporting our craftsmen who shape it up for sale as a probationary period, before you move into the main kitchen.'

'Yes!'

And so...

'Yukio, I got in!' Rin told Yukio. 'I even got a room and everything, so it'll be OK!'

'You'll do fine neesan.' Yukio smiled. 'So what job did you get in the kitchen?'

'It's peak season right now so I got shunted to Dessert Production since it's the attraction here for souvenirs.' Rin grinned. 'Maybe I'll get to see how it's done since we're too poor to afford those! Hahaha...'

"Wow," Juzo thought, eavesdropping on the twins. "HIS daughter living in poverty, this is a story to tell in years to come." he thought wryly.

With Rin settling down, Yukio went home. '...time to explore this inn.' she mused. 'It'll be bad if I get lost while on the job...'

And so she explored.

On the first floor were administrative offices and unlabeled doors that have western doors that need keys to get into close to the front entrance. The actual guest rooms were far from those rooms. The first floor rooms were made for large groups that has close access to the garden views and near the segregated baths. There's separate toilet rooms per gender, all toilets with bidets. And like any mall, it has five stalls per room and a ventilator. The air conditioning, different types of cctv in and outdoor, lights and toilets and phones for calling room service were the only modern thing about this ryokan or there could be computers and security system behind closed doors. Everything else, japanese-y!

Second floors were where the more private rooms are.

Rooms for solo, and rooms for couples and small groups. There's also toilet rooms here.

And now, rules:

Sure, junior high graduates can work, but showing you're a working student at such a young age, is a big no-no. You are to remain hidden from guests, particularly foreigners who frown at underage part-timers. It was why it was great Rin chose a position in the kitchens! She is to be a stay out of sight, until shift out! And when guests have begun to sleep, they are to quietly clean public areas. Quietly.

And so...

In employee living quarters...her room was small, but she's used to it. She only packed her clothes and books, that's it.

Upon settling down, she is to explore more, so she knows where to go upon starting tomorrow.


	3. Trouble at Work

Trouble at Work

Rin has many jobs and her day starts as early as 5:00 am.

4:45, she wakes up, washes her face, brushes her teeth and puts her work uniform on. An uwagi and a pair of trousers and slippers. Then go to kitchen and drink morning tea, and a small breakfast of mildly-spicy miso soup to get by until ACTUAL employee breakfast after the guests are done with theirs.

5:00, time for work. Her job is mochi and anko production, quite the heavy labor work for a probationary period, had the newbie been _an ordinary human_. For Anko, she has to make both the smooth(koshian) and coarse(tsubuan) pastes. And these guys use brown sugar for their anko. Salary for the labor-intensive sweets department, is 300.000.

She has free food and room, she can definitely earn money! But the kitchen department earns more...

Once she is told what to do, she began figuring out the perfect flavor ratio for huge tubs of those with subtle use of sorcery, and some guys are in charge of pounding the mochi to ideal levels, while she is in charge of anko entirely, and cleaning the tools and workspace, dealing with the garbage, etc.

It's...labor-intensive.

Breakfast is at 9:00. Light breakfast of half-rice and fried eggs. Because heavy lunch is at 2:00.

Lunch? A set meal of Miso Soup, Rice, Eggs, Fish, Vegetables and Pickles.

The taste?

She choked.

"Bepolitebepolitebepolitebepolitebepolitebepolitebepolitebepolitebepolite..."

IT SUUUUUCKKKSS!

"Curse my sensitive tongue! Why am I Half-Human again?!" she inwardly cried miserably.

xxx

That night...9:00 pm which is her time out...

/Rin you called!/ Fujimoto answered the cellphone. /How's your first day in Toraya?/

'Ahaha, it's an easy job for a probationary period!' said Rin cheerfully in her room. 'I'll have to endure for a bit until I reach the kitchen, OK?'

/By those words.../

'Y-yeah, it's like back to square one!' Rin cried comical tears. 'It's painful to eat!' Fujimoto chuckled at that. His daughter was a great cook caused by her sensitive tongue wanting perfection.

/Hang in there kiddo, at least until you reach the kitchen!/

Yeah, hang in there indeed!

xxx

A week into Rin's job...school began by that point...

'Thank you all for coming.' said Mephisto as the entire All-Boys' Monastery Residents and high-ranking Myoo-Dha Personnel. 'It's now time for the Retrocognitive Film Viewing about Rin-chan.' he said. 'It'll take an hour outside and you won't age...while watching videos that last seven years at most.' he told them. 'How Rin-chan encountered the power of sorcery or these people call it _magecraft_.' he said with a snap of his fingers, they came to an area centering on Aozaki Aoko.

'Wow! What a hottie!' Kinzo drooled, earning him a smack from his father. The woman looked like a young adult, and beautiful with long red hair, and wearing a turtleneck brown suede shirt and a long pleated skirt giving an oneesama feel to her, and a pair of boots.

'Who is this woman?' Fujimoto asked Mephisto.

'Aozaki Aoko, one of the holders of the Five Great True Magics and the youngest of the five.' Mephisto introduced. 'Seven years ago, she's 31 despite how she looks.' Kinzo passed out in shock.

'What are these Five Great True Magics?' Yaozo asked him, ignoring his son's idiocy.

'The fourth one is forgotten, so there's currently four known true magics.' said Mephisto. 'The first magic of creating something over nothing, the second magic of traveling Parallel Worlds, the third magic of Materialization of the Soul and the fifth one of Time Travel. Only one holder at a time, because in order to obtain these true magics, they must enter Akasha, the Origin of Life and Knowledge itself within this world.'

'The First and Fifth are similar in that a path to the Root, a Gate of Akasha, was created and Magic was gained upon their arrival, while the Second, Third, and Fourth were created as a means to reach that place.' he continued, showing them images of human cut-outs as representation of people. 'It is said that the First and the Fifth are thus of a higher standing than the rest. In the case of the Fifth, the path was discovered and left unentered by Aoko's grandfather, and its mysteries were passed on to her when she turned tail and ran right at the front of the door. The Aozaki's land was the only land where Magic could be achieved in Japan until that point, but the land itself no longer mattered after she inherited it.'

'Magecraft can be classified as human wisdom and the world, while Magic is the solitude outside of that, included in neither. Magecraft focuses on the studying of history, the works of man and the circle of life of the planet, but Magic is considered the providence of a god beyond the skies. It is considered an irrefutable crime against both humanity and the planet, so reaching out to the Root is something that brings about the Counter Force. Those who do achieve newly acquired Magic are killed by a red shadow only they'll see for the last time, if they're not careful. Those who obtained and escaped, become Magicians.'

'Aoko as a mage, is inferior even to her student Rin. Only overpowering Rin if she used Time Travel Magic in combat ways. But as a mage, Rin was 'crazy strong'...in her own words. Now watch, and listen. The questions you'll have, will be answered the further you watch this history, so be quiet until the end.'

And so, they watched how things started for Rin, what made Aoko decide to teach her magecraft...

Rin cried on the lady as to why she was alone in the playground that day...

Rin got mistaken for a 'Phantasmal Being' as only Phantasmal Beings can have Magic Cores, not Magic Circuits, so Rin is aware she's not entirely human to her shock. Humanity can only have Magic Circuits, so she is insanely powerful in regards to power output...while learning Runic Letters and English at the same time, because mages use runic letters in place of english to write their magic books so if humans got ahold of it, they'll be baffled and unable to understand it and merely see it as nonsense. Archaelogists will also find it as nonsense as it will not make sense to them as well as runic letters have their own meanings. Hell, they may even decide, 'It's probably some movie prop or something!' so Rin learned English at a young age. Rin was originally demotivated to learn because she hated school, but for the sake of learning magecraft, she became studious.

...being taught morals and given books about Aesop's Fables for Rin to recognize good and bad and knowing NEVER to do bad as a child also helps, with Aoko explaining what the moral of the story means. She also taught Rin the Value of Honesty and Honest Living instead of living a life of lying.

Learning the Fundamentals took five years, and two years were dedicated to the rest of magical arts Rin knows, as well as learning physical skills and fighting skills from Aoko.

After that, following Aoko to England, to Clock Tower, where Mephisto learned their culture and way of life, with him doing the lecturing this time...

'...so after Rin earns enough money in Toraya for three years as she planned, she will go to England as a Freelancer Agent as security of secrecy is in danger.' said Mephisto. 'Rin will work to hunt down careless magi who risk outing that humans can do magic but not all of humanity can do magic as not all humans are born with Magic Circuits.' he said. 'Out of 100, only 5 have it.'

'So, has everyone understood what you all watched so far?'

'Y-yeah, but can WE do that too?' Yukio choked out.

'All Exorcists can. After all, you can summon and use Aria spells, right? You can even bless objects.' Mephisto pointed out that got them pausing blankly. 'That's sorcery you know or ahem, magecraft.'

'AHHHHH!' they all yelled, wide-eyed.

'Now then, the question is...how many circuits have you got?' Mephisto performed the Diagnostic spells on them...

Fujimoto and Yukio has 20.

Yaozo has 28, Juzo and Kinzo 29. Most likely the other children also have 29. Uwabami and his daughters, the same in numbers since they were of the same generation of lineage.

Suguro Tatsuma has 31.

'Mm, looks like befitting of the Most High Priest...most likely Bon has 32 if we look.' Juzo mused thoughtfully. 'We all had one more circuit than our dads.'

'Mm. Well, with this, you guys learned the Fundamentals and now we'll be working on fully activating your Circuits since using what you studied in Seijuuji Cram School merely uses half...even I didn't know we can get stronger until we found out Rin-chan already belongs in another organization...'

And that, influenced Yukio's Homeroom classes...however, he went as far as awakening and training Circuits, and basic magecraft spells useful in combat. That is it.

Kamiki Izumo, due to her lineage and her family's piousness to the foxes, is understandably the most powerful student in her class by herself, but in terms of familiars, Shima Renzo was stronger.

His students are mostly Arias and Tamers between the three myoo-dha boys and Kamiki, while Paku's full potential is still unknown. There's nary a Knight, Dragoon and Doctor-type, to his exasperation as his class is unbalanced, but he has to improvise.

As a Homeroom Teacher, he decides HOW his students are to be taught and trained. He has to change rules now!

xxx

And so...

Rin lived a rather productive life in Toraya.

With her in the Sweets department, quality of their sweets improved when she 'suggested' a little recipe-tweaking and with magic, persuaded customers to buy two-three boxes as each box was about 10-20 usd equivalent, depending on the boxes, but she would ensure rich customers go for the 20 dollar ones, those who can afford buy the cheap one. She implanted a spell in ALL of the customers' rooms.

By the end of May, her Probation ended that she now joined the kitchens.

'Hey, how come we don't have flowers in the garden inns?' Rin wondered to a senior employee when nighttime clean-up was done. 'Most inns have flowers.'

'Well, the plants we have are useful at least, even if they're not pretty to look at, Rin-chan.' said the employee. 'They're all medicinal plants and we do herbal on the side.'

'Heeee...' that got Rin interested. 'What kind?'

'Antibacterials and anti-inflammatories is our bread and butter!' the employee beamed. 'Most minor to moderate illnesses are afflicted by those and that's our extra service source if tourists fell ill from touring activities but customers in our inn.'

Rin looked at the plants. 'So medicine is better than flowers, huh?'

'Flowers are beautiful but delicate...and hardly of any use unless it's to bear edible fruit.' the employee snorted. 'The only flowers we like are flowers coming from crops because they're eat-able and sell-able!' Rin sweatdropped at that.

'Ahahaha...'

But still, she'll take a sample of all leaves...

xxx

Come summer...

'Uwaaa...not much customers~' Rin moped at having nothing to do. 'It's sooo sloooow...' she complained, while making shaved ice for kakigori as the workers were wailing from the heat.

'Summers in Kyoto are hot, Rin-chan.' said Torako. 'Nobody's going to go out in this heat, and our air-conditioning is no match for this nasty summer! I'm just glad customers the past couple months are generous, we can afford to replace what needs replacing and repairs!'

'We'll take advantage of the slow days to get everything done for autumn customers actually!' an old man chuckled. 'We're packed in Spring, Autumn and Winter, worry not!'

'If you say so...'

But then things went crazy a week later that nearly everyone fell ill!

'H-hey?!'

'Everyone, what's happening?!'

Chaos ensued as the employees fell ill all at the same time and they had no idea what happened.

'No news about an epidemic going on...but why'd everyone get sick?' Rin fretted out as there's no news from television in all news channels she looked into.

'We've already called a doctor, so we'll know what to do soon.' said an elderly man who just came in.

(Said doctor is a Pharmacologist)

The kitchens later...

'...they're infected with a bacterial strain. Our plants are handy but they'll be cut bald soon just to make everyone better.' said Torako. 'Everyone is to make Herbal Tea, the boys will bring cuttings over! Somebody teach Rin-chan how to make it! I have to make rooming arrangements!'

'Yes ma'am!'

Rin was taught how to make the antibacterial herbal tea. But unless she knows how bad it is, she can't Reinforce. But at least she knows how to make quality better by using Structural Analysis to learn how to make the most of the herbs. Then after ladling them into teapots, waitresses who were healthy carried it out for distribution. Rin was forbidden from going to the guest rooms as she was the youngest employee for her safety...and it's also to hide from her the true nature of the people working here.

However, they can't keep the truth for long...because Rin went out for necessities and saw a van parked outside.

'What a time to have customers!' she huffed, annoyed, hoping the inn won't get a bad rep if the newcomers get sick! She went inside to see quite a ruckus.

Madam's annoyed HER SON dyed his hair...

"Oh dear, madam's son and friends came home at a time like this..." she sighed. "Hopefully they won't get sick..."

xxx

'Wow, who's that cutie auntie?' Shima Renzo chimed, seeing Rin. She wore the working kimono and wore her hair in an updo and carried groceries too heavy for a normal person that she does effortlessly. She's pretty strong, they thought.

'She's a new hire of ours this spring, Okumura Rin-chan.' said Torako. 'She cannot go anywhere near the rooms right now for her own good and heavily restricted to the entrance and the kitchens.'

So work continued as usual.

'Oku-san! Bentos are done.' said Rin, having cooked orders for a bunch of salarymen for takeout to some Field Office.

'Good work! Now I'll go call the boys to deliver the take-out...'

'Phew...time to make anti-bacterial soup now...had I known stuff like this exists, we won't have to spend on medicine when I was a kid...' Rin grumbled as she took out necessary goods out of the boxes. Vegetables and medicinal herbs with some chicken she went to pulverize...quite literally, before forming them as bite-sized balls after setting things up to a boil to extract the beneficial components...which she reinforced by the way!

'Eto, Kamiki-san and Paku-san, right?' Rin talked to Kamiki Izumo while cooking. 'I thought you and your friends are under a tourist program until I was told _you're hired part-timers_...' she said as both girls sweatdropped, '-so before I ask you to do what your next job is, you and your friends should drink the soup first to avoid getting infected. I have no idea what got our other workers and some people the inn took in due to having similar illnesses, we can't take chances OK?'

'Er, right.' Izumo coughed awkwardly. Paku looked sheepish.

'So when the soup is done, call your friends to distribute the rest to the patients.' Rin smiled. 'One can't be too complacent now! And after everyone's gotten their soup, you guys drink last so whatever you contracted will go away.'

Well, the effects on the sick, were astonishing, as the Exwires later found out.

'What the...what super-soup is this?!' Bon squawked as the illness symbolized by creepy-looking reddish-purple blisters rapidly disappeared and recovery was just as quick.

'Erm, Rin-san made it.' said Paku. 'We should drink some too.'

They took bowls for themselves and drank some...

WOW!

Delicious, that they can overlook the medical aftertaste!

xxx

'What?! Fast healing? All of you?!' Kirigakure Shura squawked out as all of Myoo-Dha are fully-recovered when before they can all barely stand!

'Yes, so we're ready to back up everyone any time.' said Yaozo. "It's that soup she made!" he recalled his son saying 'The new intern made it!'

'Our next step is to disinfect HQ next.' said Uwabami. 'To prevent a relapse! We should disinfect our home base before we can even think of tackling the Impure King.'

'Right, we should get to it immediately.' Yaozo agreed. 'We have no way of knowing when they'll strike so I believe we all rested enough!'

'Leave that to the Exwires.' said Shura. 'We should deal with the Main Problem ourselves. Let's move it.'


	4. Trouble at Work II

Trouble at Work II

Next Morning...

Cooking Breakfast Sets for ALL 60 people is a royal pain in the butt, Rin decided.

60 washoku sets at that, including staff meals outside of that, even.

She was just glad she won't have to wash a ton of dishes as after helping out cooking via Ingredient Prep, she was back to the Sweets Shop to bring in extra income as its the actual cooks who cook food after food prep was done.

However, by nightfall, she was asked to make anti-bacterial soup again, only this time, they want just the pure broth, so after cooking, she has to take out the used-up veggies and herbs before she was asked to make disinfectant with the part-timer girls.

She has no idea her soups were poured into small bottles and corked.

And so, at the back of the inn where there are...

'OK! So girls follow my lead on this one! Toraya Inn Special Herbal Disinfectant!' Rin chimed after Reinforcing all herbs to gain immense boosting properties. 'The inn will be disinfected and boys, we ladies are counting on you for the fire~we need our pots in ideal temperatures to extract medicinal components of all these herbs!'

'Hai, Rin-chan!' Shima called out cheerfully while he, Miwa and Suguro lugged wood around for chopping. Rin-san was what you'd call feral beauty. Her eyes speak of wildness, but her beauty was so feminine, no sign of androgynity whatsoever. Her hair is so long, thick and wavy too, but oh-so-glossy! Her skin is the fairest shade he's seen in a Japanese Woman!

'So, while we wait for the boys to start our fire, we long-haired ladies pin up our hair and hairpin the rest away.'

'You've got...incredibly long hair, Rin-san.' Paku croaked out as Rin's hair was so long the tip almost reached her knees. 'Kamiki-san's hair isn't even that long.'

'In a job like this, why'd you grow your hair long?' Izumo wondered.

'Oh this? I grew up in a poor monastery with my twin brother and my adoptive dad likes to collect books about myths and legends.' Rin explained as she began tying her hair into a high ponytail while taking out five more hairpins for the sake of making a bun out of it. 'Among those myths were about women's hair. They say most of a woman's spiritual power is collected in their hair and you get more the longer you grow it. By having all that power with you, it's like carrying a spiritual accessory all the time but also if needed, you cut a portion of your hair and use it as a weapon against evil spirits, combining it with a prayer. Only women can use their own hair as weapons though.' she snorted. 'I don't believe in ghosts and demons, but growing up in a monastery...well...it might come in handy if they actually exist.' Rin snorted as she finished her bun by wrapping her head with a white cloth.

Paku and Izumo exchanged looks.

These were civilians she was dealing with, so she has to act like one.

'Heee...'

'Troublesome to maintain though, especially on washing in baths and combing it every time you do your hair! Trouble in exchange for protection doesn't sound too bad...since you'll get annoyed every morning with tangles.'

That was one thing the girls can relate to. Long hair = bath troubles + tangles + split ends!

'Rin-san! The pot is 40C as you requested!' Miwa called out, taking out the thermometer out of the hot water.

'Yosh! Time to put our first leaves in!' the girls then poured in prepared crates of young, light-green five-starred leaves...

...Rin basically taught them magecraft potions in such a manner, before the Exwires set to disinfect everything.

xxx

'It stiiiinks!' they all cried, but Rin was unflappable.

'I've smelled worse.' Rin deadpanned. 'I clean the toilets at night human crap smells worse than this.' she said as they filled up spraying containers, the kind used by medical staff for disinfection. 'Well, let's do some disinfecting! The Inn won't stink for long, don't worry!'

So the Exwires took all the loaded spraying tanks and set out spraying, but Rin began seeing more of those stupid things.

"Annoying." her usual friendly face went cold, and snapping her fingers that caused a few of the Coal Tars to be on fire and went to clean up the 'cooking area', before going for a shower. The concoction _does_ stink...

xxx

The baths...

'Haaaahhhh...feels really niiiice!' Rin smiled as she used her supplies of magecraft-made toiletry that were loads better than any common think sold in stores. With her special soaps, her skin is clean, her skintone is evenly white with no discoloration, no blemishes and no unwanted body hair either unless it's her actual hair and eyebrows. As for her shampoo, it boosts hair health and retaining enough natural oils to keep her hair moisturized, while washing off whatever gunk hair gets. And they smell of stargazer lilies as she wanted as her things, liking their scent.

What was next, is a mouthwash inspired from Harry Potter, only, it did more than it should and she has three sets.

And only she can use it as anything human levels don't work on her.

It gets rid of bacteria and cleans up teeth real nice, whitens teeth and strengthens her enamel. Last is a syringe for optimal gum health so she'll never have a loose tooth.

The last was a spell she uses to keep her teeth straight and even.

She had to make a human version for her twin so he too, had handsome teeth on the sly due to her constantly tricking him using magical hygiene items. But now that they're living apart, she hoped he keeps his hygiene up or all that work for nothing.

She worked hard on their good looks too growing up. Physiological and Genetic-Modification is pretty tough as she researched that all her life just so she and her twin would grow up looking good without their parents' genetical and physical flaws.

She had that Mage Pride going on in her upbringing.

Due to her skin and hair care that works fast, her average bath time is 15 minutes.

She then got dressed in street clothes as right now she's pretty-much off-duty. Summer means light clothes, so a simple tank top and a skirt works well.

Upon going out and taking the public paths back to the kitchens, there were people dressed as officers in militaristic like clothes, but...

She stared blankly.

That's her dad and Yukio isn't it?

And why do they look so grim?

They saw her and they froze.

'Uhhh...'

'Er...'

'Daddy?'

'Yukio, explain to your sister while I delegate our jobs...?'

xxx

Yukio knew this time would come.

He was prepared for this actually. Even prepared with explaining speech in mind as he pleaded his sister to listen until the end, and ask later as this was already tough on him.

About their TRUE parentage, their mother's death, Rin being the supernatural to Yukio's human, and how they were keeping it secret so Rin won't be hunted and killed by the Vatican simply for existing as their births weren't their fault, and their mother's wish was for them to live normal lives.

'Oh wow...' Rin squeaked, pale-faced. 'I-I guess I'm glad I didn't go to the same school as you now...they'll really find me out and kill me _just for being born_.' she was utterly disturbed. She's strong, but being targeted for existing shook her.

'That's why neesan, if you start seeing er, things, tell Hojo-sama or Shima-sama OK? They'll teach you the ropes safely.' Yukio told her. 'Dad and I can't because we're assigned in Tokyo where the danger is, so...'

'I hope this job doesn't compromise your grades and time for rest though?' Rin narrowed her eyes. 'Ghost-busting aside, getting into university is more important than any spook out there OK? High School is a crucial stage.'

'Yeah yeah, I won't.' Yukio smiled. 'I won't forget my studies.' he reassured her. He was glad that his sister chose a normal life still than deal with the supernatural after mastering her teacher's sorceries. Rather, she WOULD do supernatural jobs for Mage's Association for more money and still finance his schooling and not living the life of a mage, but still...

He decided not to tell her he's a well-paid Exorcist AND teacher...

xxx

That night...Rin was relaxing on her downtime, clad in a white yukata, black thin obi and slippers. Her long hair down, being still damp after a bath, but magically combed, that no matter her movement, it will not tangle while loose.

'Moon's nice tonight...while everyone's running around like headless chickens and stuff.' she sighed while enjoying some snacks with tea. But she felt a presence on the roof that got her guarded. But pretended not to notice. She was supposed to be a clueless civilian after all.

'Rin.'

That wasn't her father or brother.

It was another male but a younger voice.

Said owner jumped down in front of her. He was a green-haired boy with a spike on his hair, and dressed in gothic punk with gloomy expression. He wears a jacket that has cross bones as buttons. He also wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt under his jacket, with rips at the ends.

"Are all these siblings coming out of the woodwork now?" Rin sweatdropped as she put on a mask of clueless innocence. Yukio told her that Rin has a lot of demon brothers and being human, he does not count nor would they care for him. She would be the only demon sibling to care for him as they were twins who grew up together.

'Um...' Rin acted like a clueless maiden of innocence as the guy approached her.

He was checking her out and pinned her down, stunning her. Sniffing her even!

This was disturbing her.

'Oi! What do you think you're doing?!'

Cue flying kick from Shima Kinzo, sending the stranger about three feet away. 'No hitting on the employees! Rin-chan, you OK?'

'I-I...I've never...had anything like this...' Rin squeaked out, stammering as she got up. 'I'm...not used to boys...my age...like that!'

'Oh god, a virgin!'

Rin went red, embarrassed.

'Leave me alone!' and Kinzo laughingly dodged a thrown ohagi at him.

The brother looked annoyed and looked ready to kill Kinzo when he got bound by special ropes all of a sudden.

'Alright, that's enough!' a woman in a revealing bikini top drawled as she got her 'brother' in ropes and dragged him away. "So that's her...I'mma give Shiro a piece of my mind..." genetics and lineage aside, she's just an ordinary girl working in a friggin' inn!

'Come on Rin, go to your room while we kick that psycho out so no more funny business goin' on...' Kinzo chuckled, taking Rin away.

Tonight is a busy night for everyone.

Rin peacefully continued her snacking in her room while reading manga on her futon. After sweet ohagi, time for savory senbei with tea.

'Ohya ohya, aren't you interested in what everyone else is doing?' a smooth, deep baritone spoke to her. She looked back to see a gentleman on a floating chair. Clearly not human too.

'That has nothing to do with me unless my family are in danger. Daddy and Yukio seem capable so my interference isn't needed.'

'I'm not too sure about that~' Rin got up from her bed to look at him with a cold look in her eyes despite her blank expression. 'The enemy is pretty big...the Impure King, enemy of Myoo-Dha since ancient times, these monks, who, bound by contract to two fire demons Karura and Ucchusma, swore to watch over and contain the Impure King as of 400 years ago. Buuut somebody will let that big bad thing out and half the Myoo-Dha's gone and Ucchusma demands _ten_ blood contracts alive AND present whenever he's out in exchange for his aid.'

'...and I'm the other high-ranking halfie allied with humans as I don't bother with deals.' Rin sighed. 'Humph, fine and all but I'll watch first if I'm really needed.' she told him.

She stood up and went to her mirror to cast scrying Magecraft, watching the Exorcists go uphill.

'...even those kids?' Rin frowned.

'They are Exwires, Exorcist Trainees.' Mephisto explained. 'They mostly act as support at times like these while the licensed ones do the fighting. They'll be fine with your soup somehow, as the soup you make is extremely potent that the disease caused by Rot-Class Demons are gone in a jiffy, even I cannot do that. Its their greatest weapon as nobody will die up there.'

'...'

'However, we face a crisis you see...two somebodies stole the sealed eyes of the Impure King. One in Tokyo, and one here.' Mephisto continued. 'We don't know why but the revival of the Impure King is nigh.'

'I'm hearing about Hojo Mamushi lately from loud gossipy employees...its her.' Rin mused. 'But why take a dangerous bacterial thing, knowing she will fall ill?'

'That's what we want to know actually.'

Another wave of her hand shows her the High Priest in an abandoned temple on the mountains, ready to fight a middle-aged man.

'...he's the goal all along if the instigators are with him but I have no idea who that pot-belly old man is.' Rin decided as she can discern things at a glance alone. 'The Impure King is just a distraction. I'll go if only for answers.' and she vanished.

Mephisto smirked at that. Rin was more allied to humanity due to her upbringing and just by seeing that alone, she figured they were after the high priest, not the King.

xxx

The mountains...

Rin appeared by the trees, and subtly aided Tatsuma by casting Reinforcement on him and his powers, and Karura noticed her there.

'You there in the trees...who are you?' Karura called out as Tatsuma began doing extremely well!

'I don't know who, I'm gonna thank them either way!' Tatsuma grinned as their flames...changed to blue.

'Blue...flames...' Todo Saburota looked shaken. 'Tch, its not my match.' he grumbled as he fled, but he got speared by a blue flame spear. 'Aaaaarggh!'

"Rin...what did you do?" Tatsuma wondered as he found himself and Karura teleported back to the foot of the hills, appearing in front of Juzo.

'Ossama, what the heck?!' Juzo's eyes popped out.

'Rin saved my life and took me back here...I dunno what she did, but I became a springy old man instantly able to fight evenly with a possessed human, and she speared him afterward! She didn't show up though.'

'She did? Oi! Rin!' Juzo called out as behind the trees, Rin came out in her sleepwear and barefoot. 'What's goin' on?!' she was here and saved the high priest, meaning...she knows.

'...the Impure King is schmuck-bait compared to the real prize...Karura.' said Rin as that made the monks freeze in horror. 'Karura is a phoenix-demon. Rebirth aside, phoenixes are known to have extremely-potent regeneration abilities, making the user _immortal_.'

'What?!'

'That bastard, awakening the Impure King, endangering all of Kyoto just because he wants to be immortal?!' Juzo growled in anger. 'We can't let this whiz by!'

'We can't...but we have to keep Ossama away.' said Rin. 'Tonight, I crippled that old man. I deleted all his enhancements and enchantments, assuming he has any considering he didn't move like any pot-bellied salaryman would. He'll be a weak old man befitting his age that going to wherever hell he came from will be quite the ordeal.' she chuckled darkly.

'...you know of your heritage now, don't you?' Tatsuma asked Rin softly and the girl looked gloomy.

'I didn't ask for this for myself and my brother...but it can happen to anyone. Two of us just had bad luck.' Rin chuckled bitterly. 'I'll live with this. Its all I can do. It's safe to go back to the Inn on your own. That man can never catch up to you.' she said, after tossing Juzo a bottle of medicinal soup as Juzo quickly administered the soup to Mamushi. 'That man failed. They'll keep sending more like him soon. I didn't kill him since I'm a spiteful person in my own way...and I burned his cellphone too...either he runs, or get smothered by that growing blob and die...who knows?'

'I'm fine being the bait.' Tatsuma grinned. 'Because tonight, Karura will go to Ryuji once this long night ends. I'll make fools of them as my final task as Most High Priest! Juzo, is Mamushi well?'

'S-somehow...' Mamushi said weakly, answering for Juzo as she knows her body better than that monkey would anyway. Recovery will take a while...she was so infected as it is...

'Rin-chan, take Mamushi home.' said Juzo. 'Ossama needs to make one hell of a show to fool the Order and Myoo-Dha if he is to make his plans work. He's fine with being the bait while ensuring Bon will have Karura soon.' Rin vanished with Mamushi. 'Phew...'

'Well, let's have fun, shall we?' Tatsuma chuckled wryly.

'Aa. This'll be one hell of a fight.' Juzo snorted. 'At any rate, Todo got a rather nasty way to go. She's rea~lly spiteful!'

'He's a Demon Eater and she destroyed his augmentations and abilities before leaving him to his doom...I agree.'

xxx

Not far from the Order, Rin watched by the trees.

She watched over the group of Exorcists getting as close as possible to the mountains more.

'Just watching?' Mephisto appeared beside her in a pink smoke.

'I wanna see what Exorcists can do.' said Rin. 'And if they can defeat that blob with or without me...who knows?'

'Right now they can, after some difficulty...Shiro isn't Paladin for nothing but yep, it'll be difficult as the Impure King is making his fortress first before he can re-birth himself into the world once more.'

'...'

(It was indeed, quite the harrowing effort before they subdued the Impure King without her but she did create a flame barrier to prevent the spread of bacterium)

xxx

The Inn, come morning...

It was a busy activity, that the Inn closed down to accommodate the injured.

The Myoo-Dha and Order Members who went to fight, came back severely-infected that they needed Rin's miracle soup again to heal.

'Mou, you guys came back with those creepy ghost-shaped blisters, I've never seen anything so creepy.' Rin would tell her father and brother whom she treated personally. 'In my eyes they look like this!' she said, doing the imitation of 'the scream' painting.

'They always look like that, neesan.' Yukio sweatdropped at her imitation attempts. 'We're long used to it.'

'And you'll see more eventually the longer you stay with Myoo-Dha as Rot-Type Demons are their forte.' Shiro grinned much to her chagrin.

'Daaaaddyyyyy!'

Shiro laughed at that and Yukio sighed good-naturedly.

Not far from them were the Exwires.

'Uweee, I had no idea Rin-chan's the daughter of the Paladin.' Shima Renzo sweatdropped. 'And sensei's sister at that...'

He managed to conceal his thoughtful glance from his peers.

'That means she's off-limits, Shima-san.' Niwa Konekomaru sighed. 'She's got great backing behind her.'

'But she's not working as an Exorcist though...' Paku Noriko commented.

'There must be a reason why she ain't.' said Suguro Ryuji. 'She seems normal, mashou-be-damned.'

xxx

After leaving the infirmary...

'Rin, while I'm glad it happened anyway but what we feared never happened.' said Shiro, approaching Rin who was out carrying a piled of dishes that the patients all used to recover before leaving. 'Did you...?'

'I did. Its my first time but it was pretty easy and I wasn't even tired after.' Rin smiled. 'I created a mountain-high flame barrier, complete with a roof. So when you guys made that thing go boom, its bacterium never spread past where you and it are. Just that, I'll have to do a thorough sweep later with permission. They say some old folk go up there for foraging wild edibles as a hobby, can't let them take home infected goods.' Shiro gulped at that.

He had read about that particular hobby and that, is bad!

'Gulp...you do that...'


	5. Hataraku Hime-sama

Hataraku Hime-sama

Rin dressed up in casual wear. Because it's summer, it's a cute yellow dress with white, lacy short butterfly sleeves, and a pair of boots since she'll be going uphill. Her long hair is tied into two low cross buns with flowery combs stuck in them for style.

'Rin-chan where are you going?' Renzo called out as Rin was spotted leaving the inn.

'Oh, out on a date! Bye~' and she ran off making Renzo mentally-crash.

'D-d-DATE?!'

xxx

'Oh, neesan?' Yukio said as his pink-haired student wailed at him for what he saw. 'Ah, she has our permission so it's OK.' "Neesan, why'd you have to say it's a date?" he thought with a twitch. And his playboy student is getting on his nerves...not only that, he, dad, the high priest, Juzo and Mamushi have to come up with something to feed the inquisition because his sister uhhh indirectly killed Todo Saburota by taking away his abilities, destroyed his phone and left him for dead as the Impure King spread. Only she knows if he's alive or dead, but Mephisto who was watching claims he barely survived and fled.

His sister will actually disinfect the mountains by herself using her flames because of old folks' hobby, for their safety.

He had asked the priests and they confirmed it.

'Hell, even WE do that on our off-day!' said Juzo. 'But the mountain's compromised till she says so huh...foraging season is spring and autumn...'

That's that.

So his sister won't be back for a few days as she will cleanse the whole mountain. Literally.

xxx

The mountains...

'Welp, my first job as a mage and I'm not even getting paid. What a drag.' Rin sighed gloomily before straightening up. She focused some power into her eyes on a desire to see the bacterium of the Impure King so she'll know where to clean...

And she started at Goma Hall in the mountains.

And it was in there, where Tatsuma was telling his son about his jobs and why he was the way he was, just so he could bear the weight of it all. That, and Myoo-Dha's heads and strongest priests know what Rin really is, much to Ryuji's horror.

'...so Ryuji, my final task as Most High Priest is to become the bait while I retain a small amount of power from Karura from our contract with Gouhaen, while the real Karura will be with you.' said Tatsuma. 'You must keep these secret until you retire by passing on the contract to your successor.' he said. 'And be nice to Rin. She was just told as of last night what she was and she wasn't too happy. The truth is most likely eating her away as well...as she puts it, she didn't ask for such a circumstance at birth. She was horrified that her family was OK with her being away from Tokyo, where the Order was for her safety. So she can't ever go back home anymore while her twin and the Paladin protect her from afar.'

'Until the day I say so, do not use Karura no matter how tempting.' Tatsuma warned his son sternly. 'If you would, make sure there are no witnesses. Not even your classmates and friends, alright? We don't even know who Todo's working for as of now, but they'll be after me again for sure. If Karura is targeted, they are after demons with high regenerative powers.'

'And you're the bait until then?' Ryuji grunted, totally NOT OK with this.

'Its for our family's survival.' Tatsuma smiled. 'Let's proceed with the Transfer now.'

The secret Ryuji bears now is the duty of the Most High Priest and Rin's secret. The Impure King that's now permanently-defeated is no longer an issue. Karura thrives on lies and suspicion as the price he charges, were secrets in exchange for his aid. The ones who knows Rin's secret were two families, but not Konekomaru as he was not mature enough for the secret, and Shima Renzo who was absent when the truth was revealed so until then, NO.

Ryuji's mind was swimming from absolutely everything...when they felt a powerful presence.

'She's here, Tatsuma.' said Karura. 'Why she is using her power up here we have no idea.'

'Rin-chan kept the bacterium away from Kyoto last night. Not bad for her first time using blue flames.' said Tatsuma optimistically. 'She must be cleansing the mountain of remaining bacterium as she said she would, when she got wind us old folk rummage for wild edibles as a hobby when it's in season. Its to keep us safe from getting sick from demonic rot while enjoying free seasonal food, is all.'

'...I'mma have trouble swallowing all this, y'realize that, right?' Ryuji deadpanned.

'I know. I felt the same way as you when I inherited this burden.' Tatsuma smiled sadly. 'Now that the Impure King is gone, I can finally be with your mother instead of spending my days cooped up in this hall to maintain the seals. I was never a proper husband nor stay-home father since that day but she understands. It will be easier on you as you can be with your family while shouldering the duty to make things easier since the Impure King is no longer here, but other duties remains.'

xxx

Crrrck...crrrrck...crrrrck...

In a mouth lined with strong teeth and fangs, hard candy was being chewed as if it was nothing.

It was Amaimon, eating hard candy, be they fruit drops or sour candy balls. Munching as he watches his sister's display of power coating a whole mountain in thin blue flame barrier that spread wide due to her cleansing. She cleansed what was left of the bacterium made by the Impure King. Powerful enough as expected of his youngest sibling and only sister.

But she was the only sibling lucky to have her own body, since she was born with it so over time it can withstand her existence, while the rest of them have to 'change clothes' every now and then. Welp, for now, as human bodies age and soon she'll be changing clothes like them too.

'Phew...all done! I've never affected a whole mountain before, teacher's gonna shit bricks.' he heard her say. 'Then again, she knows better than anyone what I can do~!'

"She?" Amaimon frowned as his sister happily skipped for home. He followed her home.

Somebody told her of her supernaturalness - but not that she's a demon - and trained her?

He grinned.

That means she's strong!

He followed her...

xxx

Father and son are about to go home when they can hear obvious violence going on.

'Oyaji, that...'

'We better check it out but whatever's ahead is definitely _not_ our opponent...' Tatsuma gulped nervously.

They went to check it out to find...Rin fighting with a boy who was as strong as she in pure brawl and her long hair down!

'Who the hell is that guy?!' their eyes popped out in disbelief as Rin was a pretty good fighter but...er...some things are a little embarrassing...how many times in five seconds did they see her panties?!

'I don't know who but let's leave him to Rin. You think you can take that guy on?' Tatsuma sweatdropped. 'Rin-chan, you OK over there?' he called out.

'Manageable!' Rin yelled back while blocking a punch and attacking back with a kick.

'If you can deal with him on your own I'm taking my son back home!'

'Hai!'

'Pops, is this really gonna be OK?!'

'Its a typical squabbling between demons, no problem!'

'And you'll explain to the Paladin, right?!'

'Of course I will! I haven't retired yet from my job and responsibility you know!'

xxx

Toraya Inn...

Tatsuma told Shiro and Yukio in private about what he and his son stumbled onto.

'I need a freaking drink.' Shiro pinched his nose hard. 'As soon as Rin knew the truth, those troublesome Kings start showing!'

'Dad, will she still be safe here?' Yukio fretted worriedly.

'She's safer here than back home...even if we put her in some obscure countryside or made her live on an island alone, they'll come no matter what.' Shiro deadpanned. 'It's safer for her here than alone.' he sighed. 'She'll be fine Yukio, considering what she got into when we weren't looking.' he said wryly. 'Let's keep training this magecraft thingy.'

'Right.'

(Rin came back from her duel all messed up in hair and clothes, all injury regenerated due to her heritage)

At school...

Mephisto Pheles had secretly opened a class called Magecraft Class with himself as the teacher.

He had sifted through the basics and decided on what the new generation needs to know. For him, magecraft is just another tool and weapon, and his students are Exorcists. They won't live the lifestyle of Magi like Rin had done.

General and Individual Fundamentals squeezed together for first semester until end of Summer Classes, and then after that, them learning actual spells to be more useful in battle and lessen casualty.

As of now, the first students to learn Magecraft, is Yukio and his students, and the children of the Myoo-Dha Family who are in-the-know.

And Rin has a job from Myoo-Dha.

'Rin-chan, you got a job from us.' said Tatsuma as they sat in front of each other in seiza. 'As of now, you're also a functioning Exorcist. You'll get paid per job so think of this as a sideline. Your money will er, appear in front of you courtesy of your boss whenever he gives a job through us.'

'OK, so what is this job?'

'In Atami Beach, the coast guard thinks it's a giant squid but its way worse demon equivalent is responsible for that.' Tatsuma told her. 'It's a Kraken. Your mission is to kill it.'

'Kraken?!' Rin can see dollar signs now, that got her squealing in delight and excitement. 'I can sell it, right? Right?' Tatsuma sweatdropped.

'I don't know who'd buy a dead Kraken...'

'I know some crazy idiots who _would_! Pretty please?!'

'Ehhh OK.'

'Yay!'

xxx

Clock Tower...days later...

'Hello? Yes, this is he.' Former Lord El-Melloi II, back to being Waver Velvet again but still subordinate to the El-Melloi Family due to his debt is now a 36 years old man spoke while drinking tea in his downtime. 'Yes...huh?' he put his tea down. 'Yes...yes...did she now? Troublesome woman...alright, I'll help you out in exchange for 40% of the profits considering what I have to pull to get that Kraken here and sell it to the Zoology Department. That had better be an intact specie to make it worth more. Deal.'

And he put the phone down.

'Phew...it depends on the size, age and quality now...'

He really hopes that this Kraken will totally absolve him of debt with change left over so he can effing move out. The jobs he's done over the years was a mere fart in the air, barely denting his debt! He was just glad amount didn't change, even if value of money did or he'll really get pissed.

xxx

And so...a day later...

'Ta-daaaah!' Rin proudly presented her booty to representatives of the Association, still clad in a bikini. 'This should be a couple tens in millions in Euros, right?!'

'We judge by age as you know, as age gives more value.' said the Zoology Representative, taking out a device that had an arrow-tip and stuck said tip into the sturdy skin of the Kraken. '...1500 years old...it's about 48.5 million british pounds.'

40% of that is 19400000. Waver Velvet thought, stunned.

His debt is wiped away in one mere swoop! He owed the El-Mellois and Melvin money and it'll be wiped out instantly! With change left over!

Because Rin was underage and her teacher Aoko Aozaki wasn't around, Aoko had Waver help Rin sort things out.

She got a gorgeous check, even if she had to give Waver 40% for his fees.

'No problems with Policies either since I cleaned up Atami's memory of the Kraken down to the last child in this area, even deleted computer data and took away paper files. I'm thorough, so the basic law is all good.'

'Mm. But dealing with this must be quite the ordeal.' Waver commented. 'I don't see any other magus here other than you when you presented this specimen to us.'

'Nah, I had help with the local Wadatsumi-sama here, the Kraken's sworn enemy.' said Rin. 'But he's dead now...he thrives on Human Worship and being forgotten made him age quickly and weaken.' Rin sighed. 'What a waste. They are allies of humanity in the oceans against sea beasts, but with humanity neglecting worship of local gods, they're officially extinct. His last act was to help me get this bad boy here before he dissolved into sea bubbles.'

'That's a true shame indeed. We'll forward the money to your account in yen in a few days.'

xxx

'Jeeeez, it seems that your idea of getting paid is selling your kills, if ever.' said Mephisto, appearing behind her as the cruise ship left for home, after taking the Kraken from Rin.

'Hey, it's worth a lot of money! I'm not about to pass up on an opportunity!' Rin pouted. 'My family's flat broke and I know where to spend!'

29.100000 british pounds is equal to _almost_ 4 **billion** yen.

Rin's instantly rich she didn't even NEED to work at Toraya Inn anymore.

'Sooo still gonna work at Toraya Inn? Your salary there is chump change compared to this...'

'Well, I still have to since now that I'm in the know, I'll be called on anytime soon and I can't inconvenience anybody.' Rin shrugged. 'I can buy Yu-chan the state-of-the art gadgets he could ever want and I can go to school in Kyoto now...'

And in Tokyo not long after...

'Yukio, Rin sent something through Mephisto.' said Shiro to Yukio via satellite phone as the two were in different countries at the moment. 'You'll find it in your dorm later and it's all paid, don't worry.'

'What'd she send me? Her salary isn't that big...' Yukio commented while doing paperwork in his cubicle in the Cram School Department.

'Well, Mephisto said she hunted down a Kraken and sold it to her connections so we're all stinking rich, and she bought you gadgets teenage boys wants to have.'

'Gadgets?! I have no idea how to even use modern school software and she just buys me modern gadgets?!'

'I have no idea what she sent you what she believes teenage boys should own...and she bought the monastery state-of-the-art airconditioning, fridge, electric stove and is currently remodeling our bathroom...'

'...what...?'

xxx

London...

'Sooo Master, now that you wiped out your debt, what will you do next?' 25 years old Gray asked her teacher happily. She graduated a Pride as well and still serves Waver as his assistant, but a much more competent one compared to her younger years. And as an adult, she no longer looks like the Saber Waver knew(she looks like Lancer version of Arturia) and has no more need of wearing her hood hence, and wears her hair short and far more confident outfits.

'Well for starters, buy our own place.' said Waver with a grin. 'With our remaining money, we're set for a few years if we live as magi but as normal humans, we're set for life.' he said. 'I even got my lousy crest back, I got no more problems!'

'We should celebrate!'

(however, Fate/Strange Fake happened, causing Waver a headache)


End file.
